Dreams and Nightmares
by Monolaymoo
Summary: This fic will show just how strange are the things one can dream.
1. Final Moments

Tsurugi had no idea how he got on this strange field. There was a rather odd feel to it. And he was sure he was sitting in the clubroom just a minute ago. He looked around and he saw Tenma playing with a soccerball all the way at the other end. He groaned at why it had to be the one obsessed with soccer who stayed behind. Nevertheless, he called him out to ask him where exactly he was but for some reason, nothing came out of his mouth. He immediately began to panic as he held his throat.

"_My voice…! I-I can't talk!"_

He tried to move but his body remained where it was. He was paralyzed.

"_What's happening to me?"_ Tsurugi panicked. He tried to call the boy over who was still playing with the soccerball at the other side, completely oblivious at Tsurugi's presence or that he needed help.

"_Over here!"_ he thought as he tried to yell it out. Then, as if he had heard his thoughts, Tenma stopped playing and turned around.

Tsurugi sighed in relief that he finally got his attention when he spotted something far away. It looked like a truck or a bus…and it was heading straight at Tenma!

He quickly tried to warn him about the impending danger but nothing happened. Tenma gave him a confused look, not noticing the vehicle coming at him fast.

"_You idiot! Don't just stand there, Matsukaze!"_ Tsurugi screamed. _"Get out of there or it will…!"_

Tenma remained rooted, still not understanding him. The truck was already close now. If it hit him, he would be killed instantly!

"**Run!**" Tsurugi's voice finally came back but it was too late. He watched in horror as the truck ran over the child, leaving a trail of blood and Tenma's twisted body. Somehow the ball remained unscratched though small splotches of Tenma's blood cover it.

Tsurugi walked over. His body was no longer paralyzed but he couldn't stop shaking. He held the child's body while noting how small and fragile and contorted it was.

"**Ma-Matsukaze…?**"

He had no idea why he said that. He was obviously dead but he couldn't believe it…

He couldn't be dead!

Tears started in his eyes when his body began to shake even more uncontrollably and intensely.

"**Tsurugi!**"

Tsurugi blinked in shock. That voice…! But…It couldn't be! That was…!

"**Tsurugi! Wake up! Tsurugi!**"

Tsurugi immediately opened his eyes and was stunned to see Tenma standing above him and still shaking him a bit.

"Are you alright, Tsurugi?" Tenma asked in panic. "You were screaming and moving around a lot! What happ-!"

Tsurugi never answered him. He quickly wrapped the child in his arms and held him tightly. Tenma tried to pull away, confused by his friend's sudden actions when he felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up at Tsurugi's face worriedly.

"Tsurugi? Why are you crying?"


	2. Marriage Approval

"Onii-san!" Haruna called to her older brother. "There's something I need to tell you."

Kidou looked at her in surprise. His sister never usually kept secrets, especially not from him.

"But first, you have to promise me you won't freak out!" Haruna said seriously. Kidou sighed.

"Is this really necessary, Haruna?" Kidou asked. "We're not little kids anymore. Just tell me-"

"Promise me, oniisan." Haruna retorted in serious tone which furthered Kidou's curiosity.

"Fine." He sighed heavily.

"A 'no goggles' swear." Haruna said. Now Kidou was even more curious. The only time a 'no goggles' swear was made was if it had to be something very important and very big.

Kidou took his goggles off and looked at his sister straight in the eye.

"I swear I will not freak out."

It didn't look like he has lying and Haruna gave a happy nod to signify that it was alright for him to put his goggles back on.

"Now what is so important that you needed me to do a 'no goggles' swear?" Kidou asked with a sigh as he went to do his paper work.

"I'm getting married!"

Kidou stopped and looked at his sister.

"And I need your approval on the marriage!"

Kidou woke up immediately in a cold sweat and was shock to see the entire Raimon team, snickering and laughing. It was all a dream. He must have fallen asleep while doing desk work.

He looked to his side and was confused to see Endou laughing and Haruna red with embarrassment and anger.

"O-O-Onii-saaaaan!" Haruna yelled angrily. Kidou moved back a bit in fear, not knowing what had just happened. Midori, who was standing near him, tapped his shoulder a bit, holding back her laughter as best she could.

"You were yelling in your sleep on how Otonashi-sensei was never ever getting married because she is and will always be your little sister."

Kidou immediately looked towards his sister but she had already stormed out of the room. Kidou quickly got up to apologize to his sister.

**-Soccer Field-**

"Haruna! I'm sorry!" Kidou apologized but his sister stomped her foot angrily even more.

"That's not what I'm angry about!" Haruna yelled. "You won't allow me to get married? How could you? You are my older brother! You are supposed to be supportive and approve my marriage! Not scream and rant!"

Kidou looked down, ashamed of his own actions. Whether he liked it or not, her happiness came first. Even if it meant letting some bastard come in and take his little sister away from him.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Kidou said before taking his goggles. "I promise. I will approve of your marriage when the time comes. A 'no goggles' swear."

"Good!" Haruna sighed. Luckily, the only good thing about this promise was that it would never happen in a very, very, very long time, thanks to all her work.

"Because…" Haruna suddenly said nervously. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time oniisan but I didn't know how but now that I've seen how much you've matured…"

Kidou was surprised but stayed to hear her out.

"I'm actually seeing someone right now!"

Kidou stared at her for a few minutes…

…

…nope. It wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>This my first humor based fic so go easy on me!<p> 


	3. Precognitive Dream

For Matsukaze Tenma, who requested this fic. I hope you don't mind that I've used some of your words. I hope you like this too.

* * *

><p>"…ngh." Minamisawa grumbled. He had expected for the warm sunlight to be on his skin but instead, he was greeted by a pitch-black darkness. It wasn't that it was too dark to see anything; it was that there was nothing at all. He was all by himself in this seemingly endless space of darkness.<p>

"What is this place?" Minamisawa wondered. Then all of a sudden, he heard someone call his name. He turned and was surprised to see all his teammates from Gassan Kunimitsu. "What are you all doing here?"

"If we knew that we would be out of here by now." Ichimonji answered. Minamisawa shrugged. That was true. He couldn't imagine any reason for anyone to stay in a place like this. With nothing around, they had no other choice but to go and investigate and hopefully, find a way out of this creepy place.

The group had been walking for some time when Kai stepped on a puddle. As soon as he looked down to see what it was he had stepped on, he screamed. Everyone turned back in surprise but soon their surprise turned to horror.

Kai had stepped on a pool of blood. Once everyone saw that, their bodies froze. Hyouda was shocked too but this pool of blood…wouldn't that also mean that there were others trapped here like them? At least…he hoped they still were here.

Despite the team's reluctance, everyone eventually agreed to follow the pool to its source. As they closed in, their worst fears were concluded in the worst way none of them had expected.

Corpses belonging to the Raimon Eleven littered the bloody floor. Everyone paled, too horrified to scream as terror gripped them. Once the initial shock began to wear off, Tsukishima noticed something.

1, 2, 3….

"Guys?" Tsukishima said. "I think someone is missing. I don't see that kid who has his hair up in swirls."

Minamisawa looked back. He was right! But where…?

"Tenma! Tenma where you?" Minamisawa yelled. The group was about to split up to find the child when they heard a faint voice from behind them. Gassan Kunimitsu turned and were relieved to see Tenma though he was shaking with lacerations and cuts all over.

"Tenma!" Minamisawa rushed over to check on his ex-teammate. "What on earth happened here? What is this place and how did you all get here?"

Tenma looked up, still shaking. "M-Minamisawa…?" he asked weakly before collapsing into his friend's arms. Minamisawa was about to ask him what was wrong when he saw Tenma bleeding out from a large wound from the glass shard impaled on his back.

"...I...the bus...i-it...!" Tenma coughed desperately but his blood had made him choke before he could finish. He slumped down in Minamisawa's arms. His bodyhad turned lifeless and cold.

"TENMAAAA!"

Minamisawa's eyes opened as he shot out of his bed, panting as he looked around in fear. Unknown to him, his teammates were waking up themselves, just as horrified by the mysterious nightmare.

It all seemed so real…

**-Soccer Field (Gassan Kunimitsu's school)-**

Minamisawa's play was off but no one seemed to point it out, mainly because everyone else's play was just as off too. Their coach asked them what was wrong but when everyone answered, it spooked the entire team enough that coach had no choice but to end practice early. It was already bad enough how real that dream was and now this!

"I've heard once that dreams can show the future." Tsukishima said. "We all dreamt the same thing. Maybe…"

"That crazy talk!" Kai said. "There no way it's real!"

Hyoudou sighed. It was just a dream but it was one that all of them had dreamt at the same time. He wanted to say it was nothing but it was hard to believe that. Maybe two or three but sixteen people dreaming it? How could that have been a coincidence?

Minamisawa was having the hardest time, not surprising considering he was once part of their team.

"I'll just open the radio." Hyouda said. They had a radio inside their clubroom to keep up with any new news on the Holy Road tournament. This would prove to be a big mistake.

"The latest match of the Holy Road has been canceled. The opposing team from Raimon Junior High, the Raimon Eleven, was on their way to the match area when their bus crashed! We don't know much yet on what has happened but…"


	4. Ramen Nightmare

"A ramen eating contest?!" Shinsuke chimed, his eyes practically sparkling.

" was what the sign said." Tenma said. "I figured you'd want to try it. But it's a lot! Like, a twenty bowls!"

"Hah, that sounds easy!" Shinsuke gloated. For a small boy, he was quite the gourmand. He could finish a full serving of whole turkey, two buckets of chicken, three donburi, one whole strawberry cake, and a pitcher of tea on his own.

"There's a time limit of ten minutes. It's pretty intense." Tenma warned worriedly.

"What's the prize anyway?" Kariya asked.

"Free food for life." Tenma replied. "At least until someone else comes along and beats your time."

"I guess they're confident that no one can do the challenge." Hikaru said.

"Then we'll have to prove them wrong"! Shinsuke said.

"You sure? You eat a lot, but you do take your time." Kariya teased.

"Yeah! It'll be easy, no problem!" Shinsuke said.

"If you're sure." Aoi said. "Still, the prize for eating food is food…that's bait boring, isn't it?"

"Not for me!" Shinsuke said. "I can eat there all I want after!"

"And run them out of business." Kariya added.

"Anyway, we should go visit the place later after practice." Tenma said.

"Alright, here they are, twenty extra-large bowls of our famous, original, homemade ramen!" the cook said. The bowls were huge, intimidating the small boy's friends from behind.

"Scared? You can back off now, kid!" he laughed heartily.

"Nope, I'm definitely going to finish these!" he said. The cook started counting down and Shinsuke began eating as fast as he could. The ramen was actually pretty tasty, but by the eleventh bowl, he was beginning to get full, but chugged through. By the fifteenth bowl, he was readily full. With his goals so close, his friends cheered him on. With the last of his strength, he downed the last five.

"Ugh…" Shinsuke groaned.

"Are you okay, Shinsuke?" Tenma asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." he stuttered. "I can't believe I'm saying this..but I can't eat another bite!"

"Hoo boy. Here's a cup of tea on us to help bring it all down." the cook said apologetically, though Shinsuke couldn't move.

"Don't push yourself any more, Shinsuke!" Aoi said. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Come on! I'll carry you home!" Tenma said. It was fairly easy, picking up the small boy like he was stuffed animal; and stuffed he was. Shinsuke passed out moments later.

* * *

><p>"…ugh. What happened…?" Shinsuke muttered. He had blacked out for a moment. He remembered that he was doing something of great importance. "Oh, right. Did I win the eating challenge?"<p>

**"…SHINSUKE…"**

"Huh?!" Shinsuke yelped. He turned to see a giant ramen bowl. It moved before toppling over, spilling all its contents of soup, noodles, meat, and egg over Shinsuke, who screamed as he was swept away. He found himself drowning in ramen, sputtering out what flowed into his mouth as he a loud voice calling him.

**"SHINSUKE…! SHINSUKE…!"**

"Argh! N-no-Urp!-more!" he yelled. He then awoke, surprised to find himself behind Tenma's back, whom with Aoi and his other friends were staring at him worriedly.

"You okay?!" Tenma asked. "You were yelling, "No more!"'

"…I…I won't be eating ramen any time soon." Shinsuke muttered sickly.


End file.
